Oh, Line Alumni
by bukanmasokis
Summary: Sebuah aplikasi rekomendasi dari Kuroko dan diimplementasikan oleh Furihata untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya. Boro-boro bertemu sahabat lama malah bertemu singa merah. Nasibmu, nak. [AkaFuri]


**Disclaimer : **da saya mah apa atuh. bukan pemilik kecuali isi ceritanya. apalagi segala merek dan semacamnya yang mungkin tersebut di dalam cerita muahahaha.

**Warn! **akafuri/boys love/nyeleneh/absurd/ambigay/bahasa kacau/nyerempet/iklan/ooc/typos/seperti biasa, saya lagi ngejayus dan berakibat fatal.

**Akashi Seijuro - Furihata Kouki**

**Oh, Line Alumni**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Furihata punya teman. Teman sepermainan. Di mana ada Furihata, selalu ada dia. Dia sangat manis, dan juga baik hati. Senang bikin si Furi _dokidoki_.

Dia dan Furihata berteman sejak kecil. Bahkan saat ibu mereka melahirkan pun bersebelahan. Waktu bayi, mereka sering tidur bersama. Netek bersama—dengan ibu masing-masing tentu saja. Sampai boker di popok kadang bersama. Tanggapan ibu mereka,

("Hahaha, anak kita apa-apa selalu bersama, ya?"

"Iya. Mungkin mereka jodoh.")

Dia dan Furihata satu TK. Dulu mereka sama-sama ompong—bedanya, dia gigi seri bawah, Furihata gigi seri atas. Dia sering dikuncir poninya, Furihata enggak, soalnya dulu dia botak… bercanda. Furihata juga dikuncir poninya sampai mereka sering diolok-olok Upin Upin, dan mereka senang-senang saja.

Waktu TK mereka nggak pernah mau ditungguin ibu mereka. Katanya si Furi,

"Malu, Ma. Fuli udah gede maca mau ditungguin aja. Fuli kan nagh jagoan."

Udah gede dari mana, ngomong aja masih cadel.

Pulang sekolah bersama. Ngompol dicelana bersama waktu di tengah perjalanan—aslinya cuma Furihata yang kebelet pipis, tapi berhubung si dia sahabat sejati yang tak pernah mati, dia temenin deh ngompol juga.

Dia tuh anak yang baik banget. Suka jaga Furihata dari kejamnya dunia. Waktu Furihata hampir nangis gara-gara dipelototin anjing, dia datang dengan gagahnya dengan jubah di pundak.

("Gukguk pelgi, jangan cakitin Fulihata aku. Nanti aku gigit. Iya, nanti aku gigit. Nanti aku gi… git. Gi..."

"Cei-kun kenapa? Kok nangijh?")

Ternyata dia lebih takut sama anjing.

Dasar anak kecil suka sosoan jadi jagoan.

Begitu seterusnya. Di mana Furihata dalam bahaya, dia selalu datang menolong, melindungi, mengayomi. Soalnya cita-citanya dia pengin jadi polisi.

Tapi semua berubah sejak titan ungu menyerang.

Dia pergi meninggalkan Furihata. Furihata merindukannya sosoknya. Ingin Furihata coba mencari penggantinya. Namun tak akan pernah sama dengan sosok dia yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang Furihata sudah kelas 2 SMA. Sekolahnya di Seirin yang dekat sama Warung Lalapan Pangestu dan Gado-Gado Sugiono. Jadi anak gawl karena masuk klub basket yang isinya orang aneh semua. Nyaris tak ada yang normal mulai dari adik kelasnya, seangkatannya, apalagi kakak kelasnya. Tapi mereka semua nagh jagoan karena mereka menang Winter Cup dan merebut piala (yang katanya terbuat dari batu akik) dari tangan kaisar bertahan, Rakucan.

Dibalik senyum riang, wajah polos, dan kalemnya, Furihata selalu menyimpan kerinduan yang mendalam akan sosok sang sahabat. Dia, iya, dia. Dia yang berambut merah, berwajah tampan, dan dulu—ehem, pendek.

"Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun kenapa?"

Teman Furihata yang berambut biru muda, Kuroko Tetsuya, bertanya pada temannya yang dipanggil Kagami.

"Mana aku tahu. Tanya orangnya sana." Si Jangkung balas jutek, lalu meneruskan permainan bekel yang sempat terinterupsi bersama dua kakak kelasnya, Hyuuga dan Izuki.

Kuroko berkedip tiga kali, sunnah rosul katanya, lalu melengos ke Furihata yang duduk lesu di pojokan _gym_. Benih-benih cinta—salah, benih-benih iba pun datang mengerubuti benak seorang Kuroko. Dia menghampiri temannya yang (ia anggap) paling wajar itu.

"Furihata-kun."

"MAMA!" Furihata terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Aku Kuroko, bukan mama, Furihata-kun," kata Kuroko datar.

Furihata hanya tersenyum melihat kedatangan temannya yang tak terduga ini.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Tadi kan aku cuma kaget, Kur," sahut Furihata.

"Furihata-kun, namaku Kuroko, bukan Kur." Kuroko Tetsuya tak terima.

Furihata tersenyum kecut namun tak kentara. "Iya kepanjangan mah manggil Kuroko. Udah jangan bawel, ya. Aku lagi BM, nih."

Buru-buru Furihata melengos, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut. Sementara Kuroko duduk tanpa kata di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Kuroko Tetsuya kepo.

"Aku kangen," jawab Furihata cepat. Suaranya lirih dan untung saja Kuroko nggak budek kayak pacarnya, Kise.

"Kangen siapa?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Dia menelengkan kepala guna melihat sedikit wajah Furihata yang mendung kayak teman main layangannya, Aomine.

"Aku kangen." Furihata lola.

"Siapa? Kawahara-kun? Dia ada di situ," pungkas Kuroko mengambil kesimpulan nggak bener sambil menunjuk anak botak yang sedang men-_dribble_ bola.

Furihata menggeleng lemah. "Bukan."

"Lalu? Nigou?" Kuroko makin nggak bener.

Furihata menggeleng lagi.

"Siapa? Kise-kun?" Kuroko Tetsuya konslet.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan pacarmu yang budek itu, Kur."

Sekuat hati Kuroko menahan amarah mendengar pacarnya yang budek dikatain budek. Dia menggosok punggung Furihata dengan penuh cinta kasih seorang teman (padahal aslinya pengen ia bacok). Iya, teman. Furihata nggak bakal masuk _friendzone_ kok.

"Lalu, kau kangen sama siapa, Furihata-kun," tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Aku… kangen OVJ!"

Kuroko Tetsuya banting pintu _gym_.

"Furihata-kun…" Kuroko balik lagi ke tempat Furihata setelah diceramahi Riko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, kepala sekolah, dan diledekin Kagami.

Furihata nyengir kuda. Sambil garuk-garuk dia menjawab, "Becanda. Teehee~"

Lantas dia kembali berwajah lesu seperti semula. Dia menggambar di atas lantai _gym_ dengan ujung telunjuknya. Kuroko yang memperhatikan gerakan tangan Furihata melihat temannya ini tengah menggambar seraut wajah.

"Aku kangen teman lamaku. Udah lama dia nggak menghubungi aku. Padahal aku kangen banget sama dia." Furihata mulai sesi curhat bersama Mamah Tetsu.

"Di samping itu, dia juga masih punya hutang sama aku." Furihata manyun sedih.

"Sebaiknya diikhlaskan saja hutangnya, Furihata-kun," saran Mamah Tetsu tidak diindahkan Furihata.

"Enak aja. Jaman sekarang tuh nggak ada yang ikhlasin hutang, Kur."

"Lalu?"

Furihata garuk pipi. "Apa, ya? Ya… aku pengin ketemu sama dia."

"Furihata-kun."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Dia melihat Kuroko menyodorkan ponsel miliknya. Sejak kapan pula tuh anak ngambil ponselnya.

"Apa? Ini ponsel aku, kan?" tanya Furihata sambil meraih ponsel dari tangan Kuroko.

"Iya, kau punya Line, kan?" Kuroko memperhatikan Furihata yang cuma kedip-kedip melihat layar ponselnya.

Furihata mengangguk. "Punya."

"Kau cari saja teman lama kamu di Line Alumni." Kuroko Tetsuya memberi saran bijak dan tepat.

Furihata mendapat pencerahan. Kemana saja dia selama ini? Tenggelam dalam dunia jarmot membuatnya kudet.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-sama~" Furi sujud. Kuroko nepok-nepok punggung temannya bagaikan tuan menerima sujud sembah prajurit.

Line Alumni.

Sebuah aplikasi dari Line yang menawarkan kamu untuk menemukan teman-teman masa alaymu dulu. Ini bukan promosi, ya, tapi Furihata benar-benar tertolong berkat adanya Line Alumni ini.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung masuk kamar dan mendarat dengan indah ke atas kasur. Padahal ibunya teriak-teriak nyuruh dia mandi dan minta bantuan benerin genting bocor.

"Kok aku nggak kepikiran, sih." Gumamnya. Entah itu meluapkan kekesalan, menyesali kejarmotan hape, atau kekudetannya.

Furihata mengotak-atik akun Line-nya. Mencari Line Alumni di Line _apps_, memasukkan data diri, menyerahkan KK, surat pajak bumi, rekening PDAM, dan segala yang diminta, lalu mengetikkan nama SD mereka dulu.

SD Cinta Tak Pernah Mati.

Itu yang tertera di kolom pencarian dan tiba-tiba…

"HOREEEE!"

.

.

.

Sabtu. _Weekend_ yang indah. Sekitar pukul 12:04 Furihata pamit sama ibunya di depan rumah.

"Hati-hati, Kou. Jangan lewat perempatan Jalan Sudirman. Banyak begal," wangsit ibu Furihata sambil ngelap tangannya ke daster merah marun bermotif polkadot.

"Iya, Ma. Furi nggak lewat sana. Furi lewat jalan tikus," sahut Furihata kalem lalu meraih tangan ibunya yang sudah dilap, mencium, menjilat, membasuh, lalu meminum air basuhan tangan sang ibu—biar barokah.

Ibu Furihata tersenyum manis semanis anaknya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut coklat sang anak dengan lembut. "Kamu memang pandai. Memang jalan tikusnya di mana?"

Furihata balas senyum ibunya lalu menjawab, "Jalan tikus, ya, jalan tikus, Ma. Gorong-gorong."

Ibu Furihata makan pot bunga kaleng cat.

Setelah berhasil menyadarkan ibunya dari kesurupan kuda lumping, Furihata berjalan riang ke arah stasiun. Dia bersiul menyenandungkan sebuah lagu berjudul _Catal Rhythm_ milik band ternama OLDCODET yang digawangi oleh vokalis favoritnya, Takao Kacunari, gitaris, Midorima Shintara, dan drummer, Miyaji Biji Nanas (_name stage_-nya gitu, kok).

Furihata sudah membuat janji dengan sahabat yang ia temukan di Line Alumni. Di kafe _Attack on Mukkun_ yang bernuansa Jerman, Furihata akan bersua dengan sang sahabat berambut merah. Yay!

Mulai pagi buta Furihata siap-siap. Mandi besar dengan bubuk mandi beraroma coklat. Gosok gigi pakai sikat gigi (biasanya pakai sikat WC, biar greget katanya). Keramas pakai sampo, potong kuku, dan menyemprotkan sebotol parfum merek kapak rasa emas ke seluruh tubuh. Furihata ingin tampil sempurna meski ia tahu tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Sahabat lamanya adalah segalanya. Kan nggak enak kalau tampil biasa saja. Rasanya kurang menghormati bingits. Furi kurang manchebh!

"Eh? Duh ini poni kok nutupin mata aku terus sih?" omel Furihata saat bercermin pada kaca jendela sebuah mobil.

"Harus aku potong nih nanti. Kan nggak greget main basket poni nutupin mata. Ntar disama-samain kayak Hara bin Abdul Kholif dari Kirisaki Daiki(?). Iyuh nggak mauuuuu~!"

"Dek, kamu sedang apa?"

Tubuh Furihata kaku saat mendengar sebuah suara om-om menginterupsi aksinya benerin poni. Dan yang lebih membuat Furihata tengsin yang ngomong barusan tuh yang punya mobil sambil nurunin kaca jendela mobilnya.

Presentase nagh jagoan Furihata anjlok ke neraka jahanam saat seraut wajah tampan sangat memesona, berkacamata, bulu mata lentik yang bawah, dan berambut hijau muncul dari balik kaca jendela. Apa daya Furihata yang memang mudah gugup dipandang sedemikian intens oleh laki-laki dengan kemeja putih rapih itu.

"A-aku nggak… anu…" gagap Furihata.

"Anu apa nanodayo?" Om-om itu kepo.

"Anu… anu… anu... a—"

"Dek!"

Furihatanya kabur.

Dia lari secepat yang dia bisa. Pura-pura tuli untuk mengabaikan om-om ganteng yang berteriak,

"Dek! Sini, Dek. Sini sama om nodayo!"

Furihata semakin yakin bahwa pilihannya untuk segera berlari dari sana adalah pilihan yang tepat. Terbaik.

Dia masih berlari meski om-om ganteng 'nanodayo' tadi sudah tak ada di jangkauan.

"Hhhh! Hhh!"

Furihata megap-megap. Ternyata capek juga melarikan diri dari om-om pedo berkedok pria tampan berkacamata.

"Capek. Hhhh!" Tangannya terangkat mengusap peluh yang banjir di wajah dan lehernya.

"Gila. Aku butuh asua." Katanya pelan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah kaos yang ia kenakan. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah mencari supermarket terdekat untuk beli asua. Sebuah merek air mineral yang mampu memulihkan konsentrasimu.

Sebenarnya Furihata agak kesal dengan respon si dia waktu pertama _chat _di Line.

(**Kouki Nagh Jagoan : **ehum…

**Seixxx :** ya?

**Kouki Nagh Jagoan :** apa kamu tai aku?

**Seixxx :** tai?

**Kouki Nagh Jagoan : **MAAF TADI TYPO!

**Seixxx : **oh, lalu?

**Kouki Nagh Jagoan : **kamu tau aku

**Seixxx : **enggak

**Kouki Nagh Jagoan :** AKU BELUM SELESAI! TADI KEKIRIM DULUAN!

**Seixxx :** oh, oke

**Kouki Nagh Jagoan :** kamu tau siapa aku?

**Seixxx : **um… siapa, ya?

**Kouki Nagh Jagoan :** enaknya siapa hayo~

**Seixxx : **gak tau deh, aku nyerah

**Kouki Nagh Jagoan : **aku Furihata, Sei-kun ^^)/

**Seixxx :** eh? Furihata?

**Kouki Nagh Jagoan :** iya, Furihata Kouki ^o^)/

**Seixxx :** oh, Kouki yang suka mungut penghapus sam pulpen waktu piket kelas itu, ya?

Kouki Nagh Jagoan _left the chat_).

Siapa yang tidak kesal jika apa yang diingat tentang dirimu adalah hal hina yang (aslinya) tidak sengaja kau lakukan.

("Lho? Ini penghapus siapa, ya?"

Furihata yang sedang menyapu kelas menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menatap sebuah penghapus dengan tulisan EAGLEEYE di kertas pembungkusnya. Lantas dia berjongkok memungut penghapus yang kelihatannya masih baru dibuka plastik pembungkusnya itu.

Furihata menoleh, memperhatikan seluruh penjuru kelas. "Cuma ada aku."

Lalu kembali menatap penghapus EAGLEEYE di tangannya. "Kalau ada di lantai, berarti ini sudah terbuang dan tidak ada pemiliknya. Aku ambil sajalah lumayan hemat uang. Penghapusku juga sudah kecil."

Kemudian dia kembali menyapu dengan siulan bersenandung. Tak menyadari sepasang mata merah menatap gerak-geriknya sedari tadi dari balik pintu kelas).

Itu yang dinamakan tidak sengaja?

Tapi tak apa. Namanya juga sahabat pasti tahu baik dan buruknya diri kita. Tak ada yang disembunyikan antara kita. Furihata tetap ingin menemui sang sahabat lama. Apapun masalahnya. Dia tetaplah Furihata yang baik dan sentosa.

"Hmm… sudah jam segini," gumam si pemilik _jersey_ nomor 12 itu sambil menutup botol asua sembari melirik jam digital di layar ponselnya.

"Sei-kun sudah datang belum, ya?" Ia bertanya pada angin. Atau siapa saja yang sudi menjawab. Sayangnya tak ada yang menjawab.

Kaki Furihata terus melangkah menuju kafe _Attack on Mukkun_ yang sudah di depan mata. Tinggal nyebrang jalan, sampai.

[Sfx: Klining!]

Bel gantung di atas pintu kafe berbunyi menandakan ada orang masuk.

Ya iyalah.

Seonggok kepala melongok dari balik daun pintu kayu berornamen klasik.

"Hmm… Sei-kun katanya mau datang pakai kemeja pastel biru dan _sweater tribal_." Furihata bergumam sambil memandang nyalang ke seluruh penjuru kafe mencari sosok dengan ciri tersebut dan yang pasti… berambut merah.

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba Furihata memekik.

"SEI-KUUUUUUUN~"

Dia berlari dan terjatuh—kesandung tali sepatunya sendiri dan jadi tontonan seluruh pengunjung kafe. Setelah ber-hehehe, dia kembali berlari ke arah seorang pemuda berambut merah, kemeja pastel biru, dan _sweater _garis-garis.

_Sweater_... garis-garis.

[Sfx: grep!]

"Ah, Sei-kuuuuun~ lama tak jumpa, ya."

Furihata asal main peluk dan cipika-cipiki pemuda tersebut.

"Eh?"

Si pemuda hanya berkedip dengan _cool _menyadari dirinya baru saja dicium pemuda asing. Gelas kopi yang baru saja akan menyentuh bibirnya menggantung di udara saat Furihata duduk di kursi seberang.

"Sei-kun. Kau sudah lama menunggu? Eh, sumpah aku kangen bingits sama kamu," oceh Furihata. Si pemuda hanya diam saat kentang goreng pesanannya tadi dicomot asal oleh si pemuda asing.

"Eh, gimana kabar Cuicui?"

Jika kalian bingung siapa itu Cuicui. Cuicui adalah seekor anak anjing peliharan sahabat Furihata.

"Cu-cui… cui?" tanya sang pemuda pelan.

Furihata mengangguk. Dengan senyum riang dia kembali mencomot kentang goreng, mencolek saus lantas melahapnya.

"Iya, Cuicui. Si imut Cuicui yang sering mandi bersama kita dulu."

Nyinq. Furihata, sadarlah nak.

"A—"

"Oh, ya. Sekarang aku bergabung ke dalam klub basket SMA-ku. Tahun ini kita berhasil merebut piala dari tangan Rakucan lho, Sei. Hebat, kan?"

Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar antusias Furihata.

"_Line~_"

Nada _chat_ masuk Line terdengar. Furihata peka bahwa itu adalah miliknya.

"Sebentar, ya, Sei-kun. Sepertinya ada—"

Sebuah _chat_ nge-_pop up_ di layar ponsel pintar Furihata dan berisi;

_Seixxx : maaf, Kouki. Aku tidak bisa datang. Ibuku minta antar ke rumah nenek. Lain kali kita bertemu, ya ^^ ?_

Mampus. Batin Furihata bergelora.

Senyum manisnya lamat-lamat memudar berganti dengan senyum kecut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ka-kamu… bu-bukan… Sei—Seiji?"

Dapat Furihata rasakan keringat meleleh di punggungnya. Perutnya mual. Pandangan matanya juga mulai mengabur. Dia pening. Apalagi saat pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum lembut sambil mencomot kentang goreng di depan mereka.

"Bukan. Aku Seijuro. Akashi Seijuro."

Rasanya ingin tenggelam di rawa-rawa saja.

Furihata diam. Matanya makin kabur. Minus mendadak.

"Ma-maaf!" Tiba-tiba dia beranjak lantas membungkuk.

"A-aku harus pergi."

Yang ada dipikiran Furihata sekarang adalah K.A.B.U.R.

Tapi—

[Sfx: grep!]

Sebuah tangan dingin menghentikannya. Furihata menoleh horor ke belakang. Si pemuda bernama Seijuro tersenyum menawan sambil berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama Cuicui?"

Dan selanjutnya nasib Furihata Kouki nagh jagoan harus terkurung bersama seekor singa berambut merah dan ganteng. Mau kabur udah nggak keburu. Yang ada malah diterkam. Nurut sajalah.

Begitulah. Siapa yang tahu takdir manusia? Kita yang merencanakan, Tuhan yang memutuskan. Niatnya mau bertemu sahabat lama, malah bertemu singa merah. Nasib. Nasib.

.

.

.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**note **_**:** _cie yang bikin akafuri cie akhirnya keturutan cieeee ^^)/ akafurinya gaje cie. korban iklan cie. akashinya cuma nongol sebentar cie. akakakakak cie._

_ya udah cie. cuma gitu aja cie._

_kibarkan bendera slank dan OI oleoleole~_

_wassalam_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_cie~_


End file.
